Puppy Love
by Animelover779
Summary: Joey as been in the biggest mood ever and he really wants a night with his busy boyfiend, alone. Well kaiba feels the same way so Jou will get what he wants. WARNING: there will be a lot of boyXboy romance, and a lot of it..the whole story is about it, so if you dont like, dont read.


_**DECLAIMER:**_ I do not own Yugioh, I wish I did, but I don't!...sob

_Authors Note:_ Yes, this story is all about two dudes being lovers on a bed, so if anyone does not like that, don't bother continuing to read. you'll get blinded,not me but you. And this story isn't even that bad...i was just really bored and as weird as my mind gets, this is one of the weirdest. In a good way because I LOVE yaoi...and recently I've been reading a bunch of reviews saying that they want to get into yoai but don't know how to write it. So maybe people could use this story as a reference for beginners...maybe its your choice...ANYWAY here is my sexy story...

"Puppy Love"

Jou's pov.

My eyes where sparkling, and my stomach tingles in excitement. It was ten minutes past nine and I lingered in my bedroom. Walking in slowly with a small smile, I went towards the bed. On my way, I notice that the bathroom door was closed ans a bright light seeped through the cracks. I knew it must have been my lover, and I couldn't wait for him to come out. I wanted tonight to be a special night, just him and me. To show all my love and affection in the best way I can. And I had a feeling he felt the same way, just the way he looked and talked to me today.

Sitting on the bed, I waited for him to finish his shower. I would of joined him but I've already took my shower before him. So instead I just waited, listening to the soft splatter of the shower inside the bathroom. I was neatly dressed in my normal silk red pajama pants and matching color shirt. I purposely buttoned it low to show a little of my chest.

It didn't take long before I heard the door to the bathroom open. I watched as he came out and my eyes kept scanning his body. He was wearing his blue silk pajamas and his shirt wasn't even buttoned yet. My low button look wasn't even close to sexy, compared to his look. I almost had to hold back a satisfied smile that crept on my face. I started to notice that his attractive eyes where too looking at me. My cheeks felt hot for not noticing it before. To shake it off, I stood and walked up to him,he didn't move but I watched his face smile at me. I couldn't help but stare at his kissable lips and touchable skin. I could barley notice how I elegantly strolled to him with lust filled eyes. How I slowly slid my arms up his smooth chest and to his neck. Entangling my finger into his slightly damp hair.

The brunette brushed his hands along my waist as he brought be close, a mischief smile on his face. Now I could definitely tell now that we both wanted the same thing. Each other. I felt warm tingly feelings go through me as his comforting grip held me. I could feel his breath on me as I neared closer. Our foreheads connected and my eyes slowly lowered as I went. My eyes were shaded ever so slightly , in a way that would make Kaiba zone out in my presence. I paused when our lips where barley a centimeter apart and I ran my hand down his cheek slowly. But the CEO didn't let me pause long and he moved his head foreword, and our lips met.

At first it was a sweet kiss with smooth rhythm. But we still wanted more and we deepened the kiss more passionately. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I reached up as high as I could because the other was taller, and I still wanted more. Our mouths where locked together, and I hugged him so tight, my head had to go to the side so we wouldn't mash out noses together. He tightened his grip around my waist as he slowly ran his warm hands up my back, my shirt rigged up as he went.

We both tried to keep up with each other as our kisses slowed from lack of oxygen. As we departed just enough, we stare at each other as if we only zoned on each other. Already we were urging for more and my mouth tingled as I looked at those gorgeous blue eyes. He smiles at me and I did the same. I see him lean in and claim my lips but I didn't let him deepen it. Playfully, I brake the kiss and smile at him again. He almost looked confused but his eyes too where playful. He went for me again but this time I let it be a quick kiss and start to back away. I held his hand, leading him along with me. Seto fallowed closely and I guessed he knew what I meant.

I keep taunting him as he continue to try to kiss me. Moving back just enough so he couldn't complete it. Just when my legs bumped the edge of the bed, he moved foreword quick and we fell backwards. My back was instantly cushioned from the cozy blankets and I felt Seto press on top of me. I wrapped my arms around around him tight, wanting him even closer. We were almost glued to each other as he continues to kiss. Struggling to get oxygen at every break. Not like I care, all I'm focusing on his him lavishing me with kisses. Soon I realize that I wasn't fully on the bed and I wanted to be as comfortable as passable. Breaking the loving kiss, I began to slip my way out from beneath him. He looked at me with interested eyes and fallowed me closely. I smiles as I scooted backwards with his face so close to mine. The brunette grinned wider as he stayed with my movements, his hands on either side of my hips as we made our way on the bed. Laughing softly, I cuff Seto's cheeks and pulled him into another passionate kiss. As I did so, I slowly fall backwards onto a pile of pillows. Now we were fully on the bed, smothering each other on top of blankets and pillows.

I no longer care where I was or how I moved, only enjoying the presence of my lover. I close my eyes, relishing this moment as out lips smash perfectly together. I wanted him to lay on top of me, to share his warmth and to hold m close. I want him to show me love and to lose control. I already lost all control of myself as my hands went to feel his nicely toned stomach. Running my hands up his soft torso, I slid them up his shoulders and to his neck. I could tell he liked my touch, just the way he pressed more into the kiss, almost smiling. Pleased by his response, I happily run my hands back down to his sides and to his waste, teasingly tugging on his loose pajama pants. As I did, Kaiba moved his arms more around me. Holding me tight, we were so close I couldn't tell whose heartbeat it was. I could feel his hands beneath me, already snaking their way up my bare back. It made me want to laugh in joy as I too explored more of his gorgeous body. I didn't even realize that I was out of breath and I felt over excited. How I almost shivered as Seto moved his hand up my chest, feeling with fingers to the lining of my nicely toned body.

Starting to move forward, I make my way on top of the other. My legs straddled his hips as I looked down at him, my fingers entangled with his. At least for now I was able to take a breath . My blue eyes lover started up at me, also out of breath. But still he grinned at me in a way that could make me want to drool.

"Am I too much for you?" Kaiba teased at me, his eyes sparkling with a small smirk.

I huffed in embarrassment, " Not even close..." I was too fare in the moment to care about his taunts. I know I'm evenly equal with him and could easily fluster him. Knowing this I just smiled at him, joking along with him. But I didn't let him reply because I quickly shut him up but pulling him into another kiss again. It seemed that that he expected this as he hugged me and laughed deeply into our kiss.

The clock was blinking ten o'clock by the time we were buried in the blankets. Out bodies where tangled around as we playfully fought for dominance. I felt all fluttery and hot as my body tingled with pleasure as Seto warm body rubbed against mine. By now his shirt was fully off, exposing more of his body, which I happily touched all over. My shirt was also slipped off and the feel of his bare chest to mine made me want to purr. I don't even remember when my pants slipped off, or when I took off Seto's. Most of the time,my eyes would be closed in delight as we danced about in bed. It didn't matter to me, all my since where consumed by him. All I could smell was the addicting aroma of him with a hint of lilac. And all I could feel was the fuzzy feeling of blankets around me and a soft,smooth figure holding me close. The feel of his kisses still lingering on my skin, even when he had finished. I could only hear quiet noises of peer bliss and muffled laughter.

We finally slowed our movements as we tried to catch our breath. I was on bottom again and Seto laid over me. I spread my legs slightly, and bent them up so he could get more comfortable. Our bodies curved perfectly together. Looking up at him, his eyes gleamed from the light of the moon that shone from the half shaded window. His sexy grin made me want to flush red but I didn't. Instead I backed more into the blankets, making them fluff out around me. Most of my blonde hair was shook out and I thought I looked like a rat's nest. But the way Kaiba was looking at me, I almost assumed he thought I looked adorable. My hands were placed lazily to his chest as he bent closer. My eyes closed half way as I urged my chin up,with slightly puckered lips, wanting him to kiss me again. He did so, like always, and we pushed further into the fluffy sheets.

Soon out passionate snogging became more hungrier as we tried to deepen it as fare as possible. To be closer than we already were. Slowly Seto gradually lightened the smooch and moved down my cheek,pecking me with quick kisses as he went. Smiling big, I enjoyed every second of it. He continued to move lower and I tilted my head up to give him more room. His tender lips pressed against my neck as he explored freely. I deliberately slid my arms around his neck and rested my cheek to the side of his head. He still lavished my neck with craving sensations, going lower and lower. He reached down to my collar bone and I loosened my grip. A sigh of pleasure escaped me as he kissed down the lived muscles on my chest. A explosion of flutters and desire went through me. Just as he stopped, now back up to my neck, I slid down just enough. Cuffing his cheeks, I pull him into a eager kiss, and tugged the rest of the blankets over our heads.

XXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if it wasn't how you expected it if you wanted hard core stuff, but that's how fare I'll go. You can imaging all you want if your wondering what they did once the covers where over them, I really don't care. But other than that, I hoped you liked it because I sure enjoyed writing it!..The next short story might be Puzzleshipping about them just horsing around, it will be called, "Sword Play", OR, I might try my first chapter story of Puppyshipping.


End file.
